


Красный. Белый. Синий.

by Lahaine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Character Study, Feelings, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь разделена на три цвета: красный, белый и синий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный. Белый. Синий.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ2014 для команды Первого мстителя. Красный. Белый. Синий.

_Красный_

 

Красный Баки ненавидит. На войне все черное или красное. Красной бывает кровь, красной бывает боль, красной бывает смерть, черное – все остальное.

– Может, снимешь свой клоунский костюм? – спрашивает он Стива, заставив вопрос прозвучать беззлобной шуткой.

– Не все так просто, – Стив пожимает плечами. – Спроси мисс Картер, она расскажет тебе о важности публичности и поддержании цельности образа. Но если тебе интересно, он удобный.

Удобный, черта с два! Красные полосы словно метка – стреляй сюда, словно чертова мишень, нарисованная на лбу. В лесу и на земле нет ничего красного. Эти полосы выдадут их с головой, если кто вздумает присмотреться, что там мелькает между елей.

– Поищу для тебя что-нибудь в хозблоке, – Баки осматривает его с ног до головы, прежде чем продолжает: – Прикроем это безобразие. И куртка на зиму пригодится.

Стив усмехается, не думает о себе. Баки отличный стрелок, он знает - чем контрастнее мишень, чем больше диссонирует с пейзажем, тем проще в нее попасть, у него давно нет ничего не зеленого и не серого, он превратился в мох и болотные кочки, в пни и кору, в пожухлые листья.

Красный – значит смерть, снайперу не составит труда выстрелить в живот, приметив яркую полосу. Сколько заплатят за голову Капитана Америка? Он бы поручился, что прилично отсыпят, хватит на домик в Альпах. Стив многим встал костью поперек горла.

Он должен быть символом в этом костюме, вести за собой и вселять веру, а не прикидываться мхом и пожухлыми листьями. Баки должен сохранить ему жизнь, вопреки.

Выходное платье Пегги Картер красное, в кого она собирается вселить веру, Баки не уверен. Он не испытывает к ней симпатии, наблюдает издалека, как она разговаривает со Стивом, касаясь пальцами его локтя.

– Она особенная, – посмеивается Дернье, – мы, французы, знаем толк в женщинах.

Баки кивает, поглядывая на дно стремительно пустеющей кружки со смесью, похожей на пиво. Женщина, надевшая красное платье на войне, должна быть особенной.

– О-ла-ла, да она тебе не нравится, – Дернье наблюдает, он смеется, а глаза серьезные. – Знаешь, в чем еще мы, французы, знаем толк?

– В лягушачьих потрохах?

– В любви, – задумчиво, слишком задумчиво. – Такая едкая штука, что даже войне не взять, не вытравить из сердца.

– Твой английский отвратителен, – лжет Баки, произношение у Жака чистое, хоть с чужаками он и прикидывается, что не понимает ни слова.

– Как твое притворство.

Красным – раздавленные вишни в руках, снятые прямо с дерева возле опустевшего дома, в деревне таких домов – половина. Горькие, мелкие, кроваво–красные вишни, как напоминание о лете, которое никто из них не замечает.

– Вкусные? – спрашивает Стив, наблюдая, как с пальцев капает ягодный сок.

– Очень, – Баки вытирает губы, только больше размазывая эту красноту.

– Давай, полью, – Стив наполняет кружку водой из ведра, Баки охотно подставляет руки, смывая сок, но не до конца, краснота забивается под ногти, остается в уголках губ.

– Точно убил кого–то и съел, – шутит Баки.

Стив молчит, хоть и не отворачивается. Нехорошее это молчание.

– Эй, я не людоед, даже с такого скудного пайка, что нам выдали в этот раз, на людей бросаться не буду. Спи спокойно.

– Конечно, не будешь, – Стив бьет его по плечу, мимолетно, он очень осторожен и скуп на прикосновения после сыворотки. – Дело не в этом, Бак.

– А в чем?

– Не люблю красный, раньше любил, помнишь платок моей матери? А сейчас – передергивает, особенно если на руках.

– Тогда я могу нарвать тебе вишню, и ты съешь ее, закрыв глаза, пойдет? – Баки хочет исправить то, что не может исправить, и залатать, как палатку или мешок, Стива нельзя.

– Пойдет.

Стив обещает не подглядывать и не подглядывает, он так и не открывает глаза, пока Баки кормит его вишней с рук.

 

 _Белый._

 

– Если звездочки перерисовать в полосы, то у нас будет Капитан Франция, – подшучивает Морита за обеденным столом, пока Стив стоит в стороне и разговаривает с хозяйкой постоялого двора. Париж пошел им всем на пользу, после недель шатания по лесам неплохо выпить хотя бы сидра да съесть что-нибудь горячее и соленое.

– Ему не говори, главное, – откликается Баки, – он патриот.

– Французское слово, – вмешивается Дернье, – патриотизм придумали мы, так что вовсе не стыдно быть Капитаном Франция. Синий, белый, красный, Морита прав, в Провансе от него все будут в восторге, особенно от белых полосок.

– А где наш док?

– Понятия не имею, но вчера он упоминал какую-то Элис.

– Элис из булочной через дорогу? – удивляется Баки. Элис из булочной напротив – датчанка, худющая, светловолосая и бледная, точно никогда не видела солнца.

– Сколько говорить, что есть булочная, а есть багеттерия, – встревает Дернье.

Баки помнит, как много лет назад друг отца разрешал ему помогать в замешивании теста, он припоминает цех, окрашенный светло-бежевой краской, где повсюду была рассыпана мука.

– Ему стоит вернуться до того, как капитан заметит его отсутствие, мы уезжаем через пару часов, – произносит он. – Морита, поищи его.

– Будет исполнено, ваше американское высочество.

– Вот увидишь, – Дернье пихает Баки в бок, – он еще сделает предложение этой Элис, и мы погуляем на свадьбе после войны. Наедимся пирогов.

– Он в Вене найдет другую Элис, – Баки видел такое не раз, они все цепляются за жизнь, как могут, они все мечтают о будущем, о хорошенькой девочке в белом платье, пристойном доме, детях.

– А даже если найдет, все равно наедимся. Нам бы всем не помешало хорошенько погулять на чьей-нибудь свадьбе после войны.

– Что ж не на твоей? – резко спрашивает Баки, от мысли о будущих свадьбах во рту пересыхает, будущее сейчас так желаемо и далеко. Он не отказался бы выпить, но им выходить через пару часов.

– А моя только если с Иисусом, – Дернье криво улыбается и откладывает приборы в сторону. – Я, видишь ли, однолюб, с детства люблю девчонку с соседней улицы.

– И какая девушка способна сказать «нет» герою войны?

– Она и не сказала «нет», даже согласилась выйти за меня, идиота, выбирала платье. Она работала на заводе, знаешь, рабочие отказались делать порох для немцев, устроили сидячую забастовку, подняли белые флаги, а их расстреляли. Всех. И закрыли лица этими тряпками.

Баки чувствует, как слова стоят в горле. Не бывает верных слов для сожаления.

– Мои соболезнования.

– Это было давно, но до сих пор не могу смотреть на женщин в белом, у них за плечом словно стоит смерть.

 

 _Синий._

 

Небо такое синее, каким, кажется, никогда не было. Небо бесконечно.

Он не может пошевелиться, он не видит ничего кроме неба. Он определенно умирает.

Земля под ним пропитывается кровью. Хорошо, что Стив не смотрит, хорошо, что он не видит, в смерти нет ничего достойного, это чертовски больно и страшно.

«Ты умираешь», – говорит он сам себе.

Глаза у Стива тоже синие, синяя форма, которую он наденет, когда окончится война, синее полотно с белыми звездами флага положат на пустой гроб, Ребекка будет плакать, повзрослевшая враз Ребекка, она останется старшей.

У нее была синяя брошка, подаренная мамой, и синяя лента в волосах. Может быть, Стив расскажет ей, как погиб Баки. Конечно, он не скажет, что тот повел себя, как безрассудный щенок, Стив не скажет такого его сестре, он сделает из него героя, в этом весь Стив.

– Люси! Люси!

Баки даже обидно, он умирает, а кто-то зовет Люси. Небо перекрывает появившаяся из ниоткуда расплывчатая морда собаки. Собака начинает вылизывать его лицо и скулить.

– Люси!

Человек произносит еще что-то совершенно неразборчиво на французском, Баки едва понимает французский на такой скорости передачи. Ему слишком плохо, чтобы он понимал!

– Qui êtes-vous?

На третий раз вопрос доходит до него.

– Американец, сто... – он замолкает, кашляет.

– Я плохо говорить по-английски, – юноша, совсем мальчик, садится рядом с ним, – но я позову помощь, вы только ждать.

Он может ждать вечность, ведь он умирает.

– Небо синее, – произносит Баки и закрывает глаза. Ему больше не страшно.

 

Вместо эпилога

 _Черный._

 

Он стоит перед зеркалом и проводит пальцами по закрытым глазам, покрывая их краской.

– Моя бывшая и то собиралась быстрее, – дразнит Уилсон, распахнув двери. У его ног вертится Шери – проклятая псина Романовой, за которой с радостью присматривает Стив. С таким успехом она родит детей и бросит их на его попечение.

Их никогда не оставят в покое.

– Знаешь ли ты, что я все еще один из лучших убийц? – интересуется Баки, впрочем, сейчас он уже не Баки Барнс, а Зимний Солдат.

– Хочешь сказать, что твоя суперсила в этой краске?

Сэм подходит и с любопытством заглядывает в баночку, едва ли не нос в нее сует.

– Затрудняет распознавание, специальные частицы бликуют на цифровых камерах.

А еще Баки не говорит, но он не выносит прямой солнечный свет.

– Скажи, что тебе нравится устрашать, – Сокол морщится и отставляет баночку. – Мы уже должны вылетать.

– Мы подождем, – Стив стоит у порога, скрестив руки на груди, прямо под этой дурацкой звездой.

Красный. Синий. Белый.

– Твой костюм все еще клоунский, – отмечает Баки, оглянувшись через плечо.

– Он героичный, – Стив не смущается, его непросто задеть после всех этих лет – Сэм подтвердит.

– Брендированный костюм, ты что!

– Клоунский, – заключает Баки, лжет, ничего смешного в костюме нет, вовсе ничего смешного ни в его приметности, ни в том, как он плотно обтягивает, точно по фигуре.

– Сказал парень, подводящий глаза черной краской, – заступается за Стива Сэм, раньше никто не заступался за Стива, теперь между ними столько людей. – Пошли, группа уже готова.

– Тебе идет черный, – признает Стив, провожая уходящего Сэма взглядом, – и он прав, пропустим все веселье.

– Я не Вдова, можешь оставить комплименты за дверью.

– Даже если ты их заслуживаешь?

– Даже если я на них нарываюсь.

Стив – это красный. И синий. И белый.

Баки весь состоит из черного и белого, внутри и снаружи. Черной речкой на белом снегу написана история Зимнего солдата, черные чернила на белых листах личного дела, черно-белые фотографии.

И красная кровь. Все еще красная. Он проверяет каждый день, потому что когда она станет черной, в нем не останется ничего человеческого.


End file.
